Princess Daisy's Vanilla Cupcakes
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy sure does love dem vanilla cupcakes. That crazy tomboy.


**Princess Daisy's Vanilla Cupcakes**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It feels good to be writing again... after so long... not that it'll matter to you folks. I mean, not that it really matters. It's just friggin' sweet, guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Princess Daisy was in the Mushroom Gorge, where she was seen just outside the large cavern eating nothing but sugary vanilla cupcakes. She was sitting on the smooth green grass, munching down cupcake after cupcake.

"Oh man! I sure do love these vanilla cupcakes!" Daisy exclaimed with glee as she placed one cupcake after another into her mouth. "They're so sweet and delicious!"

Toadette was skipping along, spotting Daisy and running towards her. "Hi Daisy!" She waved, gasping as she spotted the many cupcakes Daisy was munching on. She pointed at them, a broad smile across her innocent looking face. "Daisy, that's a lotta cupcakes you're eating! Can I have some?"

Daisy paused briefly, sticking out her tongue at Toadette. "What? No way! These are mine!"

Toadette sniffled as she raised her arms by her face, her lips trembling. "But... sniffle... I like cupcakes..."

Princess Peach walked by, zipping over towards Daisy as she gasped, pointing at the cupcakes. "Daisy, those are a lot of cupcakes you got!"

"Yeah, so?" Daisy remarked as she stuffed seven cupcakes into her mouth, belching quickly as she placed more cupcakes into her mouth.

Peach continued smiling as she rubbed her stomach, telling Daisy while showing a visual example, "You shouldn't eat so many... you'll get a tummy ache!"

Daisy scoffed as she flipped the middle finger at Peach. "Pfffft! I'm friggin' Princess Daisy! My stomach can handle anything!"

Birdo popped up from the coniferous tree overlooking the cupcakes, glancing at Toadette and Peach. "Hey gals, what's Daisy doing with all these cupcakes?"

"She's eating all of them." Toadette whimpered as she sniffled, rubbing her eyes as the tears fell down.

Birdo rolled her eyes as she shook her head, exclaiming, "That idiot's gonna get a belly ache if she eats all of them!"

"That's what I told her!" Peach exclaimed as she giggled, rolling on her back and kicking the air as she started laughing, pausing briefly to let out a cute little poot, then resumed laughing.

Daisy paused for a moment, holding two cupcakes in her right hand as she placed her left hand on her hip. "Guys, come on. It's just cupcakes, what's wrong with them?"

"You're not suppose to eat all of them, Daisy. That's just insane." Waluigi remarked as he walked by, holding two empty baskets for no apparent reason.

Daisy scoffed again as she closed her eyes, flopping her right hand up and down. "Pffffft! Insane, in plain! This is nothing for me! I'm Princess Daisy!"

Dry Bowser pulled up on the Flame Runner, eying Daisy suspiciously. "Daisy, what are you doing? You can't eat all those friggin sweets."

"Hell yeah I can, you stupid pile of bones!" Daisy remarked loudly as she tossed a red only sprinkled vanilla cupcake at Dry Bowser, causing his face to be covered in vanilla.

Funky Kong laughed as he placed his right furry arm around Dry Bowser, pointing at Daisy. "Damn, I never seen anybody eat so many cupcakes!"

"Go Daisy, go!" Honey Queen chimed in as she floated right next to Birdo and Peach.

Daisy finished up all of the cupcakes that surrounded her, her stomach slightly pudgy. Daisy let out a loud belch as she patted her stomach, letting out a loud fart as she giggled. "There's nothing that Princess Daisy can't handle!"

ROB shook his head in disappointment as she hovered over. "Dear God, Princess Daisy... you're crazy..."

Daisy's right eye twitched as she screamed at a high pitch, causing everyone to fall down. Daisy then cackled evilly as lightning blasted in the clear blue sky, causing more vanilla cupcakes to fall from the white puffy clouds above. Daisy grabbed the falling cupcakes and munched down on them, going at a surprisingly fast pace.

Petey Piranha popped right from underneath the ground, looking around, and then turning towards Daisy. "Damn, girl, you're a glutton!"

Everyone watched as Daisy ate through the cupcakes at a surprisingly fast pace, making everyone oblivious to the background Mario Kart race. Daisy continued eating cupcakes, making everyone watch and see, except Baby Daisy, who had to go pee. After several seconds, Daisy ate cupcake after cupcake, when the Mushroom Gorge faded away into pure darkness, followed by everyone else. Daisy stopped munching on the cupcakes she was holding as she looked around, seeing nothing but vanilla cupcakes coming towards her. Behind her, vanilla cupcakes were filling the dark void, and more and more vanilla cupcakes continued to spawn. Daisy widened her eyes as her jaw dropped, the cupcakes being way too much for her to handle. Suddenly, Princess Daisy's entire body turned into one huge cupcake, with the universe flashing millions of times as she melted into a pile of vanilla frosting.

* * *

"...Hey, Daisy. Are you all right?" Birdo asked, as she looked over Daisy, alongside Toadette, Peach, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Funky Kong, Honey Queen, ROB, Petey Piranha, and Baby Daisy.

Daisy, who was back in her normal form, had a twisted expression on her face, both of her hands on her stomach as she twitched uncontrollably, saliva emerging in her mouth as she was unable to speak normally. Daisy stopped moving, and her eyes turned completely white as she froze in place.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine," Dry Bowser remarked as he shrugged, briefly closing his eyes.

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back innocently. "Boy, that girl sure does love cupcakes."

Everyone had a laugh as they all left Daisy behind, heading towards the cavern for reasons that cannot be explained, as a few vultures started surrounding Daisy, pecking her as they prepared to make a meal out of her.

**THE END**


End file.
